


PYT | Killua x Reader Oneshots

by smk99



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lime, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smk99/pseuds/smk99
Summary: 𝑰 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒚𝒐𝒖 (ᴘ.ʏ.ᴛ)ᑭᖇETTY YOᑌᑎG TᕼIᑎG✧∘* ೃ ⋆｡˚⇢˚⋆ ✎ ˎˊ-readers need some loving (T.L.C) 𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦 from Killua♡♡ˏˋ ☄ °•*⁀➷may include mature content... beware!
Relationships: Killua Zoldyck & Reader, Killua Zoldyck/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	PYT | Killua x Reader Oneshots

"Tonight is our first set of matches in our single-elimination 16-team bracket and I gotta tell you, these are the most tenacious and thrilling Nen trios this arena has ever seen!" The radio commentator's announcement boomed through the speakers.

"You ready Zushi?" Gon asked. "I know Wing is watching. Let's do our best!"

"Osu!"

"Hurry up and come!" Killua tied his sky blue strip around his waist.

"Coming!" He called and made sure his younger teammate had his green one tied.

"Introoooduuciiing our first team: Heaven's Home Runners!"

As the platform extended to the ring, Gon and Zushi waved at the loud cheering audience while Killua secured his navy blue armguard, masking his excitement with an indifferent expression.

"And their opponent: The Gordeau Deserters!"

Both trios positioned themselves according to the color strip on their waists. The same Nen type went against each other in a 1v1, attacking only one member of the team. There were no rules of fighting like Heaven's Arena except for no use of weapons during the first round.

A shiver of anticipation floated in his spine as the bell rung. The transmuter stanced across from him opened her hand. The second she did, Killua instinctively used Gyo to see her Nen.

She shot her aura, aiming for his feet. Killua sidestepped and noticed how the aura stuck to the arena floor.

'An Emitter technique? Her aura's like glue... let's find out her range.'

The silver-haired boy leaped into the air, above his opponent. He projected a bolt of lightning from his fingers, striking the girl.

_'Narukami!'_

The blonde opponent cried out in pain. He used her vulnerable paralyzed state to his advantage and electrocuted her by pushing his palms back.

_'Izutsushi!'_

"2 critical hits for Killua Zoldyck!" The referee shouted.

"Right away, both trios volley attacks! Killua electrocutes his opponent scoring 4 points! Zushi looks like he's barely getting through but he's pushing! Oh! The Gordeau Deserter strikes another attack at Gon, shoving her back, scoring 2 points!"

Killua glanced to his left at Gon who struggled to return any attacks back. He was inches away from being knocked off the ring and into the cold water. Killua assured himself knowing Gon wouldn't let himself go down without a fight.

"Your eyes should be here!"

The former assassin turned back and narrowly dodged another glop of sticky aura, coincidentally stepping right into another. His foot wouldn't budge when he tried to escape.

Suddenly, shock and pain surged through his body. It felt like pins and needles poked throughout his body. He noted the electricity barely touched his grounded foot and that he could move his foot.

"How about a taste of your own medicine?"

"Not my medicine." Killua broke his foot free, knowing what his opponent's aura quality imitated. "Honey isn't a good conductor of electricity."

The girl glowered at his smirk and charged toward him. She lunged both her clawed hands at him but the Zoldyck flashed behind her and chopped her neck.

"Idiot, shouldn't have focused all your aura into your hands."

The referee descended from her post and questioned the girl's capability to fight more. Receiving no response, she deemed her unconscious.

"K.O.! Knockout for Killua Zoldyck!"

"Heaven's Home Runner's Killua knocks one of the Gordeau Deserters out of the match! How will the Deserters win now? Will they desert this one?"

The audience booed at the announcer's pun. Killua scanned the audience for one special face, yours. Instead, he got lost in the crowd of many other cheering faces. His shoulders slightly dropped at the thought of you missing his first game in the championship.

The game's outcome was obvious since Killua eliminated the transmuter. He sat down at the side of the ring, leaning on the elastic ropes that bordered it. Gon successfully landed a strike on his competitor with his _Jajanken_ , forcing him to fall off the ring into the water.

"Gon has struck his blow and made it count! With that determined look in his eyes, nothing can stop him!" The male commentator yelled. "Will Zushi be able to secure the first round as his victory?"

Killua's spiky-haired teammate and long time friend seated himself beside him. They gave each other a thumbs-up and laughed. Both of them continued spectating Zushi's fight until a pair of deep blues slowly tore away, into the audience again.

His heart sank and the audience's roar fell deaf to his ears when he couldn't find you again. His mind thought of logical explanations and distracted his yearning heart.

'Her flight was probably delayed. It's rush hour too. She could be running late because of that.'

"Killua," his friend's voice pulled him away from his daze. "Look! We won the first round!"

He looked up at the scoreboard and saw a '1' under their team name. They gathered together and Zushi complimented the two boys. Gon thanked him while Killua shrugged it off. They reviewed their usual team combinations since round 2 allowed the team members to group up.

The bell started the second bout. The trio defeated the two easily, leaving Killua to ponder how this team qualified for the championship. He expected more of a challenge. It reminded him of the Hunter Exam five years ago.

"Aaaaaaannnndddd Heaven's Home Runners finish this match with a spectacular win! Their season is off to a great start. More information will be available about future games...thanks for tuning in folks!"

The lights in the arena dimmed, signaling this was the end of the game. The enormous screen above his team's platform displayed the trio with the words "Victors." The three of them stood on the moving path back to their platform.

With one last look at the dispersing audience, his longing heart lost hope.

After a game, Killua would usually hang out with Gon and Zushi while waiting for the prize money to be transferred. This time, he hit the showers and soaked himself in the warmth of the water. It reminded him of holding you in his embrace on freezing winter nights, sharing a laugh as you dug closer to his body.

"Killua? What's taking so long? We're starving!" Gon's voice filled the shower room. "Kurapika and Leorio are waiting for you!"

Had Killua lost track of time, just like that?

"Kurapika and Leorio? What about Zushi?"

"Zushi says he's going to train more with Wing."

"Okay. I'll be out soon."

When he heard the door click, he shut the water and squeezed any excess from his hair. To be honest, he didn't have an appetite for food. He wanted to eat chocolates and sugary desserts to uplift his mood.

He changed into a comfortable pair of shorts and his usual navy blue turtleneck, layering a white tee over. 

Killua and Gon left their room and headed toward Yorknew City where they met Leorio and Kurapika at a nice restaurant.

Leorio ordered tons of food to satisfy Gon's empty stomach. The white-haired boy stirred his clam chowder soup while watching Gon stuff his face with crispy pork cutlets.

Hating to let the food go to waste, he shoved all of his worries and stress to the back of his mind. Might as well enjoy the rare reunion of the OG four.

Killua spammed you with text messages.

_Where are you?_

_Are you stuck in traffic?_

_Did something happen?_

_Is Alluka with you?_

_Me and Gon are with Kurapika and Leorio. Hurry before the food gets cold._

_I'm going to eat all of your food. Right now._

_..._

_I'm serious._

The anxious boy checked his phone often, wishing you would text him back your whereabouts or situation. He told himself to calm down but the worst case scenarios sent chills. 

Why was he so agitated about you? The fact that you were his girlfriend could excuse his concern but it still stuck to his brain. 

"Killua," Gon managed to swallow. "Why aren't you eating?"

"Huh? Oh. I'm not that hungry, don't worry about me."

Gon nodded and stabbed a shrimp tempura with his fork, eating almost three quarters of it with one bite. Kurapika and Leorio caught up with Gon, discussing about what happened during the past few years. Killua excused himself for some fresh air after forcing some soup down. 

He stepped outside and wandered the brightly lit streets. The boy dialed your number many times and sent voicemails each time as he strolled through. It's not like he could contact Alluka, she didn't have a phone. He left Alluka in your care because he didn't want the other competitors to endanger her. 

"God fucking damn it, where is she?!" He grumbled, frustrated with the lack of replies.

Killua returned to the restaurant only to find the booth they were at empty. Groaning, he called Gon and exited the diner. When he heard a distant chattering, he ended the call and followed the voices. 

The conversing led him to a lightly populated park. Killua couldn't find the trio and sighed, wondering what game they were playing. He roamed the park for a bit, halting when he heard a feminine childish laugh behind a tree.

The sapphire-eyed boy approached the oak tree carefully, holding high hopes for the face he adored so much to appear. 

"Big brother!"

Alluka stared up to her brother with an affectionate smile. She tackled him with a crushing hug, leaning her chin on his shoulder. Killua returned her hug tightly, slightly disappointed but delighted to see his lovable sister.

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Alluka."

She pulled away with her smile still evident. Killua patted her head, noticing how she grew taller than the last time he saw her. 

"Where's... I mean, shouldn't Y/N be with you?" He rephrased, not wanting his younger sister to get the idea that he was intentionally looking for you. 

"Oh," she trailed off with her pointer finger on her chin. "She said she's nearby in the park."

'Nearby...?'

"Ah, right. Big brother'll be back soon, okay?"

The girl nodded and Killua eagerly went on to find you. He explored practically the whole park and closed his search when he discovered an one-of-a-kind pattern on a blanket behind the tree in front of him.

'Wow. She still kept that?'

The assassin brought his hands out as he crept closer to the trunk, ready to scare you. He stepped forward but just as he was about to frighten you, he stopped. On the soft blanket, there you were, softly snoring on your side.

A smile pulled his lips up and a light chuckle escaped his lips. This is where you were the whole time. Killua fret over you for nothing.

He lowered himself and sat on the pale blue blanket beside you. The flashes of colors from the distant fireworks reflected on your face. Unable to resist the urge, his hands ran through your soft hair at a slow pace. It relaxed the fast thumping of his heart. 

He gazed up at the fireworks and closed his eyes, feeling sleepy himself. Killua snapped out of his drowsiness and glanced down at you, only to see E/C staring back. 

Goosebumps rose on his skin and his calm heartbeat picked up again. He quickly snatched his hand away and averted his eyes, frozen in his spot.

"I didn't know you were awa-"

"Keep doing it," you demanded.

"...What?" 

"What you were just doing! It helped me sleep."

The flustered boy hesitantly placed his hand back and started again at the same even pace. Amidst of his jumbled thoughts, one person came in mind. 

Alluka.

Just as he was about to stand up, you called his name. He paused and arched an eyebrow.

"She's safe. She's with Kurapika and the others."

"They went into the park because of her? Wait..."

He thought of everything that happened and connected them. He realized this was all planned. He felt stupid for not figuring it out any sooner and anxiously staring at his phone for your response.

"You ignored my calls and texts on purpose?!"

"I left my phone at home." You stuck your tongue out playfully.

"What? Why would you do that? How would you contact me if something happened to you?" He whisper-yelled to maintain the peace in the night and park. 

"I guess... I'll wait for you to save me."

"Hah?" Killua replied, taken aback from your response. He swallowed even though his throat was dry. 

'Why is y/n acting like this all of a sudden? So damn cheesy.'

'How should I respond?'

"Idiot."

You giggled at his reply. You sat up and cleared the snowy bangs covering his eyes. Noting this as an opportunity, Killua gently wrapped his arms around your open abdomen and rested his face in the crook of your neck. 

It was your time to be suspended in time.

"Of course I'll save you," he muttered in your ear. "I'll always be there. Hold onto that expectation. It'll give you hope."

Killua could feel the rapid flutters of your heart. Your arms slowly made their way to his neck and pulled him in closer, leaning your head on his shoulder.

"It's a good hope to hang onto." You chuckled. "I won't give up on you."

"Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Started: 9/7/20  
> Published: 9/16/20
> 
> felt like starting the book off with a fluff. the whole heaven's arena but in trios takes place after the chimera ant arc (yes, gon can use his nen in this oneshot) and is based off the pro-bending matches in TLOK. 
> 
> thanks for reading ♡♡


End file.
